Harry Potter after war Journey
by unofficial potterhead
Summary: the story continues from the end of the battle to DH epilogue and maybe so on...
1. Getting out of mess

Chapter 1: Getting out of mess

"Let's go to great hall" said Hermione.

As they went into the great hall Mrs. Weasley pulled harry into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"You have been so brave dear" said Mrs. Weasley.

"No. It was all your love that brought me back not my bravery" said Harry. Though he couldn't meet Mrs. Weasley eyes the guilt of fred's death was still on his mind.

"Without your bravery our love was worth nothing" said Mrs. Weasley tear eyed. Then she gathered herself and continued "Now you lot go to the burrow. I and Arthur will be there in some time. I know that you guys will want to stay and help but it's everyone mutual decision that you are not to help and have rest. I hope you could take ginny with you, she was here a while ago"

"Don't worry I will find her, maybe she went out for a bit of fresh air we will find her and take her with us" said Harry

Mrs. Weasley thanked them as they left to find Ginny.

"Ron I guess we should leave for burrow and harry could bring ginny along with him" said Hermione. After thinking for a while Ron said "yeah we should leave then we might be safe"

Harry and Hermione threw a puzzled look to Ron.

"Don't you remember how worried Ginny was when she knew harry was dead I guess harry could explain her much better than us, I wonder if ginny would use her bat boogy hex on harry" explained Ron. They agreed that Ron and Hermione should leave.

Ron and Hermione apparated back to the burrow. Harry was having nothing to get distracted he observed there was a lot of destruction caused he was the only person responsible for it and all the deaths caused because of him. He thought how he could meet ginny's eyes after what happened to fred. Though Mrs. Weasley said nothing about fred but he couldn't forget tears in her eyes the pain pierced through him badly.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder it was Neville "Hey harry, I guess everyone is returning home. I heard saying that you were heading to the burrow with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Where are they?"

"Yeah I was heading out for the burrow. Ron and Hermione apparated and I have to find ginny and side along apparated with her, and thanks for killing the snake"

"I just killed the snake, it's you who defeated voldermort, anyway I saw ginny heading for common room. I will go home as you know we are not allowed to help. See you soon harry, Bye" said Neville.

"Bye"

Then harry headed for Gryffindor common rooms, as he went along he saw castle had been destroyed badly and would take much time to repair. The portraits were not hurt he was glad to see them fine, he went to fat lady and said "I don't know the password"

"There isn't one yet, you can enter"

The portrait door opened. There was destruction caused there too. But it was much better than other parts of castle. There was someone sitting on the couch he could hear the sobs

"Is that you ginny?" asked harry. As she turned back Ginny eyes were red as though she had been crying for a long time she didn't say anything just stared at him so harry continued "Are you fine Ginny?"

"NO.I'AM NOT. WHAT IN THE MERLIN NAME WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU WENT THERE TO DIE LUCKILY YOU SURVIED BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU ATLEAST YOU WOULD HAVE SAID US THAT YOU WERE GOING TO FACE DEATH" she was shouting and was obviously very angry.

"I' am sorry. It was important for me to go there otherwise how much danger voldermort was you know that. And please calm down. I' am fine and I' am with you, now no one can harm any of us. Alright"

She nodded. He kissed her and said "come on lets go to the burrow. Ron and Hermione are waiting for us. Your parents would be retuning soon. Let's go"

They went out apparated to the burrow.

As they entered the house they saw Ron and Hermione were asleep cuddled together in the sofa. Hermione woke up by the noise and woke up Ron.

"You two are back. When did you come?" said Hermione before either of them could answer, "Hi you are home" said Ron.

"Looks like you didn't want us back Ron" said Ginny grinning

"Nothing like that we were waiting for you when we fell asleep" said Hermione blushing a bit.

"Alright, let's go freshen up and meet in kitchen. We are stinking" said Harry

"Yeah I have been thinking that too" said Hermione

They all had shower and then met in kitchen.

When they came down the food was ready, but none of them had cooked.

"Who made this?" asked Hermione

"Well, I guess all of us were enough tired so I asked kreacher to do it before going for shower" said Harry

"Thanks harry. Let's eat" said Ron

They ate in silence, after eating ginny was the one to break the silence,

"Can anyone tell me what were you doing for last whole year?"

"Harry can say you everything I suppose. I' am going to bed" said Hermione

"I would like to go to bed. I' am tired enough" said Ron

"Alright. I will say you everything Gin" said Harry

"Ron, Hermione when did you two get together?" asked Ginny when they were about to leave

"During battle of I suppose. It's good to see you and harry back together" said Hermione.

"That's good you two look good together anyway sleep well" said Ginny

Then Ron and Hermione went upstairs leaving harry and ginny together alone.

Ron and Hermione went upstairs.

"Would you mind telling me what you guys were doing? What were you hiding from end of fifth year? Didn't Dumbledore said you something after we were back from ministry"

Harry started from the prophecy to krecher serving two masters and betraying Sirius. She was kind of expecting some prophecy like that but was shocked to hear Neville as the chosen one then classes with Dumbledore and horcruxes then how long they were on run and then Ron abandoning them. As he said there was a row between him and Ron she asked "what did you just say?"

"Me and Ron had a bit row that he was missing you guys and left, but it was all because of locket the magic it possessed was terrible"

"I can't believe he abandoned you guys just because he was missing us, did he think we were enjoying ourselves here. If I knew this before then I would have hexed him so badly" she was fuming with anger "you said you guys had a row. What was it about?" asked Ginny

"Well nothing important just a small bit of row" said Harry

"If you guys just had a small bit of row then you or Hermione would have stopped or he would have not left. You thee defeated voldermort four times and I never saw either of you leave each other of a small bit of row" said Ginny, looking at him suspiciously.

"Er…there is a bit more to it, you promise me you would not say anything to Ron about it and do nothing to cause him trouble"

"Fine" she said after thinking for a while.

Then harry told her how Ron said that his parents were dead he had none to care about.

"Better he had not said any of that because I' am going to hex him so badly he couldn't think of it, what was he thinking saying that you don't care about anyone" she was yelling while heading towards stairs.

Harry grabbed her hand pulled her back and made her sit.

"Ginny you promised you wouldn't say anything to Ron and he was possessed by the locket, you know he wouldn't do anything like this on purpose he couldn't hurt someone he loves, you know that to, relax we are together now"

She calmed down a bit then harry said about how row Ron saved his life, hallows, then how they got caught and escaped from malfloy manor then going to shell cottage and breaking into gringotts and then coming back to Hogwarts and destroying ravenclaw diadem and how voldermort killed snape, he felt a lump in his throat to say how he found out he was going to die but continued with wahat he saw in pensieve and then how he went to die.

Ginny understood how uncomfortable he was speaking about all this and held his to comfort him, harry said about resurrection stone and how he met Dumbledore and came back for them to finish voldermort. After listing to all this Ginny asked "Did you say you were thinking about me when voldermort was about to kill you"

"Yeah. I wanted to have more time for us than we got, looks like my dying wish fulfilled. I' am sleepy lets go to bed and others will probably be late. I guess even we should get some sleep"

Ginny didn't want to stay away from harry but she knew that they both needed rest. Harry had enough he was fighting for 7 years and finally won.

They both headed upstairs, Ginny stopped in front of Fred and George room and tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"I' am sorry Ginny…" said harry. Ginny got angry on hearing this because harry was blaming himself.

"Don't be stupid harry none of this happened because of you. Fred knew what he was getting into. He died for us to be happy. I don't think he will like you are blaming yourself"

"Yeah" he knew better than to argue with Ginny while she was already upset.

Harry also knew that fred would be mad at him if he knew that he was blaming himself for his death. They went upstairs when they reached Ginny room they snogged and then Ginny went to her room and harry went to Ron's room.

After so much of fighting and worrying about voldermort he expected that he would at least be able to have a peaceful sleep but he didn't have peaceful sleep at all. Once again he was dreaming but it was not that bad because these were not visions as the connection between him and voldermort was broken.

In his dream he saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all his loved ones dead at the battle of Hogwarts voldermort was laughing seeing that harry was pleading Ginny to open her eyes when he knew Ginny was dead. He woke up saying "No. No please don't be dead…please…"

"Are you alright harry. Don't say you had a vision again we had enough of them" said Ron. He was shocked to see him murmuring like that.

"No just a nightmare. As far as I know voldermort's dead"

"Good. Everyone is home. I just came to call you for breakfast. Hermione has told everyone what we did last year"

"oh! What time is it? When did everyone return?"

"It's morning 10:00A.M. They arrived some time ago. Get up I'll see you downstairs" said Ron and went downstairs.

 **A/N:Sorry to replace my chapters I felt they were too short. Hopefully next chapter will be longer than this and will be updated soon...**


	2. Sorting out things

Chapter 2: Sorting out things

Harry got freshen up thinking how he will meet everyone after ferd's death. He knew that no one was going to blame him but he was only thinking about if he had given up earlier then Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin and so many others would be alive.

As he went downstairs he saw all members of weasley family and saw that fred was missing he started to feel more guilty. Ginny was the first one to greet Harry as he came downstairs.

"Morning" he replied

"How are you Harry?" asked bill

"Fine" replied harry but he didn't mean it

"Well, what were you all doing at Hogwarts after we left?" asked Ron

"After you all left there was a bit much work to be done, repairing Hogwarts will take a bit of time. As you all know downfall of voldermort is being celebrated everywhere and Kingsley is working hard to control them and a lot of death eaters are to be caught who flee after the battle, Minerva is the new headmistress of Hogwarts" said bill

"Harry, Hermione, Ron after breakfast you three go to the ministry and you two" pointing at Ron and Harry "get your apparition test and meet kingsley he wanted to have a word with you lot. Then you lot go to gringotts Bill and Fleur had it sorted with goblins and funeral is going to take place tomorrow" Mr. Weasley said . He knew none of them were doing well but if they knew he was blaming himself then it would be worse so he didn't dare say anything.

George didn't eat anything and ran away in the first chance he got to his room while all were busy in their conversations harry also slipped away.

After harry finished he went upstairs to find George, he had never seen George so miserable he was crying badly, harry went to George and said "I 'am sorry for what you are going through but if I had known earlier that I had to die then I wouldn't have let battle happen, sorry" his eyes were wet too.

"Harry it's not your fault we knew what we were getting into. It could have been any of us but unfortunately it was…fred. He died fighting, a hero just the way he wanted. I know it would be hard to live without him but I really don't have a choice. If he is seeing us he is definitely laughing at us. I can't be in this way I know he would be upset seeing me this way. I wish I could do something for him…" said George and broke off.

"What do you want to do George?" asked Harry

"Before battle we promised each other that if any one of us would die then in funeral no one would cry and the other is supposed to take care of it. I just don't know how to do it without him we planned everything together I just don't know how to do it alone"

"We can try cheering charms the work quite well or something else and you are not alone everyone is here for you, your family is here for you"

"Thanks harry that really means a lot to me. We would plan something but I really don't want to right now"

"It's fine we can later. When are you planning to reopen your store? I don't think fred would like if you were planning something like abandoning your store"

"I think after funeral I will try to reopening store"

"Harry, come on lets go" came Hermione's voice

"Bye, gota go and get some sleep" said harry walking towards door.

"Bye, take care of yourself" said George.

As he went downstairs Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. They said goodbye to and left.

"How are we getting there Hermione? Me and Ron haven't got our apparition test done" asked harry as they came out.

"You could side along apparate with me" said Hermione

Harry and Ron side along apparated with hermione to the ministry. Firstly they went to meet kingsley. He was happy to see the trio but tired at the same moment. They exchanged greetings.

"It's good to know you all are fine. Now I want to get straight to the point the reason I called you guys here. I want to what all you have been upto" said kingsley.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione said the whole story again. But made kingsley promise that only required must be released to public.

"You mean snape was innocent and he never tried to kill harry" said kingsley

"Yeah as a matter of fact he always protected me" said harry

"As you are here the reporters will be waiting to get an interview with you. I don't think you are ready to give a right away so don't get anywhere near atrium. Ron and Harry get your apparition test done and leave. Alright" said kingsley

"That won't be a problem. What about malfoy's minister?" asked Harry

"You can call me kingsley. I suppose they can be given another chance as you said whatever draco did was to protect his family. Narcissa saved your life. Well I can't guarantee about Lucius what he did wasn't right Wizengamot will decide him"

"I suppose celebrations are really getting difficult to stop" said Hermione

"Yeah. There is lot of shortage of staff and then finding who are under imperius curse it been rather difficult than I thought. Anyway I wanted to discuss your careers. As far as I know Harry and Ron you are intrested to become aurrors"

"I thought aurrors should have top in N.E.W.T.s and we haven't completed our seventh year" said Ron. Looking at kingsley like he had gone mad.

"You have faced and handled thing our top aurrors can't and you have three years to train. If you are interested you can start next week"

"That's great. I' am in" said harry without thinking twice.

"Well thanks for the offer but I don't think I will join I promised George that I would help him with his joke shop" said Ron

Harry was shocked to see Ron saying no to aurror job but he had his reason and Ron continued "I have spent enough time running for my life from death eaters. Can I join later kingsley?"

"Well atleast I have got one aurror. Hermione you haven't decided last time about your career last time what do you think you would like to do?"

"I would like to go back to Hogwarts and complete my seventh year" replied Hermione

"I can't say I' am surprised well that was expected"

"Kingsley, Are dursley's back at privet drive?" asked harry

Everyone was surprised that harry was asking about dursley's.

"Yeah they are back safely… Hermione when would you like to get your parents back I suppose arthur could help you I had them tracked down"

"I will do it soon, thank you" said Hermione

They said good byes and left. Then Ron and Harry got their apparition test done. Then they apparated to gringotts. They knew everything was sorted out but were still scared. But thank merlin everything was fine.

"We know you intensions were not bad so you are forgiven. But let's hope there is no next time. Would you like to visit your vault " said the goblin

"Yeah" said harry giving his vault key luckily he bought the key.

"As you are of age now you are the owner of number 12 grimmauld place and potter cottage in godric hallow" said goblin

"Wow mate you are the owner of two houses" said Ron

"I guess so" said harry as they went down and got some money and three of them apparated back to the burrow.

Ginny was waiting for them as they got back, she was happy to know that harry was joining as a aurror and kissed him while Ron grunted and hemione distracted him by kissing him.

They all went in sat together in the living room.

"Why were you asking about the dursley's harry?" asked Ron

"Blimley, how could I forget? Anyway thanks for reminding Ron. I want to just meet them and check they are fine" said Harry

"Are you nuts going to meet dursley's did you forget how they treated you?" said Ron

"Of course not, but Dudley was worried for my safety when we last met I just wanna make sure he is safe" said harry walking towards the door.

"I'm coming with you harry, you are not going alone" said Ginny

"Alright but promise you won't get angry because Dudley might behave but uncle Vernon won't" said Harry. He knew saying no will only have the reverse effect on her and Ginny wouldn't let him go alone was for sure.

"Promise"

"I hope you are right back to burrow after meeting dursley's" said Ron as they were leaving.

"Well I'm not planning so…" started harry and the look on Ron's face was worth a thousand galleons so harry continued "…I want to visit godric hallow last time we had to run for our lives but this time I want to get in the house where all this started"

"Alright. But no funny business with my sister"

"Fine" said Harry and grinned.

Then harry and Ginny went out and Ginny side along apparated with harry. Uncle Vernon opened the door and the look on his face clearly stating that he wasn't happy to see harry.

"Well, what are you doing here boy…" started uncle Vernon but was cut off mid-sentence by Dudley as he came out and welcomed harry and Ginny as harry introduced Ginny he was quite glad to see harry.

"Hello harry, glad to see you alive" said aunt petunia and to harry's surprise she was smiling.

"Is it true you defeated voldy morty?" asked Dudley ignoring uncle Vernon. Ginny and Harry chuckled hearing voldrmort's name as voldy moldy.

"Yeah he is gone, I just came to conform that you were safe" said Harry

"Yeah we got here yesterday after that guy who was protecting us said that voldy modly was gone" said Dudley

Ginny was liking Dudley but uncle vernon was a bit too hard to like as he was constantly muttering that why the hell was harry back. The look on her face was showing she was minutes away from hexing uncle Vernon.

"I hope you don't mind if I give Ginny a house tour" asked harry to aunt petunia.

"Sure" she replied

She was happy to harry back at the beginning but later went back to being her grumpy self.

Harry showed Ginny cupboard under the stairs and the rooms and said about how he got his first letter. She was surprised how could anyone be so stupid though she should have expected that.

Harry and Dudley promised to meet once in a year which uncle Vernon was not happy about.

"How could you tolerate that Vernon for 10 years? I couldn't bear him for 10 minutes all the time sitting there I was thinking about which hex would be the best to use" said Ginny as Harry bust out laughing.

"Maybe because I didn't have anywhere to go I tolerated them, let's get going if we get late Ron would go mad" said harry.

Laughing happily both of them apparated to godric's hallow.

As they went to graveyard tears started flowing from Harry's eyes.

"I did it mum and dad. I defeated him. I miss you guys" said harry

"We all miss them harry" said Ginny comforting him

"Come on let's go to potter's cottage" said harry

As they went to house harry felt some magical forces around. Everything in the house was covered in dust, though harry didn't remember anything about the house except the day his parents died he liked the way things were kept in order though covered in dust he thought maybe lily liked it that way because he was sure that james was definitely not a person who would like things kept in order.

They kept cleaned the house together and even enjoyed cleaning. Harry repaired the blasted room. There was a complete different scenario after they cleaned it was a very beautiful house it had five rooms. They sat on the couch on which james was sitting before being murdered.

"Harry are you planning to move here?" asked Ginny

"Yeah may be after sometime"

"You want to live here alone?"

"Yes, I guess I will have your company till you go to Hogwarts"

"Mum would want you to stay"

"I know but anyway after dursley's I wanted a home, maybe this is it, my parent's home"

"You know I love you"

"Yes I love you too"

They snogged for a while and spent the time together and went back to burrow. It was about time for dinner when they came back everyone one was busy with their work and Ginny went to her room. Harry and Ron stayed back.

"How is George?" asked harry

"Well, quite a mess, he acts as if fred's death didn't affect him much, but we all know how much it did affect him"

"Where is he?"

"In his room, what took you and Ginny so much time to get back?"

"Nothing much just cleaning the house and repairing the blasted part of the house, not exactly what you were expecting I suppose"

"No, we didn't but definitely want to visit once later"

They talked for some time then he went to see George he had only see one of the twins so miserable when George had lost his ear.

"Harry I'm sorry to be rude but if you are here to check that how I'm doing I'm not fine and I don't need any help so you can leave"

Actually. I was here to discuss what we would do tomorrow because you said you wanted it be special but if you don't want to talk I understand. I will come back later"

"Everyone has been asking me the same question how I'am doing can't they just leave me alone... Just got pissed off come on let's plan for tomorrow"

Then Harry and George planned after the funeral the would be fire works as they couldn't use laughing spell or cheering charms it wouldn't actually make them smile the way Fred would have liked everyone to be happy not to pretend they are happy. They would look like honor to everyone who died for a better future.

"Harry how's Ron he's helping me a lot but he won't speak about himself"

"He's a git when it comes to feelings, I will try to talk to him but can't guarantee anything"

"Thanks Harry. I know you are no more fine than us. Don't blame yourself for anything that happened. It's not your fault that we lost many of our loved ones. In fact you are the reason we can be sure we won't lose anyone else we love. Take care of yourself and Ginny. You look good together" said George and gave a wry smile. He smiled for the first time after war.

"Yeah. I suppose you got to have dinner Mrs. Weasley won't be happy not finding you downstairs" said Harry

"Alright go on I will be there in a while"

Then Harry left and and ron's room for a while Ron was out with hermione then they had dinner. After that Mr. Weasley said hermione could to Australia to get her parents after funeral. Mostly everyone went to bed after that while Harry and George went to weasley's wizarding wheeze's they brought all the fireworks that were left. They came home hid the fire works and went to bed.

 **A\N: Next update will probably be next week.**


	3. Back to Normal

Chapter 3:Back to Normal

Next morning harry woke up having an another nightmare but Ron wasn't there. He got dressed funeral and went downstairs. Ron was sleeping on the couch he looked like hell but after the nightmares he was glad to see them alive.

"Don't wake him up now he hardly slept last night" said hermione emerging from kitchen with ginny

"Ok. Did you sleep last night ginny?" asked harry

"Yeah not as bad as ron"

"Where is everyone?"

"Bill and Fleaur will arrive from shell cottage. Percey will be there as soon as he and Kingsley sort the work out. Charlie left with mum and dad for preparation of funeral"

"Come on ginny we should get dressed and I will wake up ron while you wake up George-"

"No I will wake up George" snapped harry. Hermione and ginny gave him puzzled looks.

"What's wrong with me waking him up?" asked ginny

"Nothing just thought you could use the rest of the time to get ready and I'm already dressed" lied harry but he knew that they didn't buy that but no one was upto argue to get the truth out of him so everyone just got on with their work. After sometime Harry and George came downstairs. Ron, Hermione, Ginny were sitting at dining table but the food was left untouched they knew better than to persude each other to eat so they apparated to hogsmede as the anti apparition wards were up ag again.

The walk from hogsmede to hogwarts looked never ending the paired themselves as couples, george was soon joined by angelina. The guilt hit harry in a way it never did before but it wasn't his place to fall weak he had to be strong for ginny and she had lost a brother thanks to him the thought was killing him but he reminded himself to be strong for ginny repeatedly.

They were early for service so they decided to meet teddy for the time being, it didn't take much time to find andromeda and teddy, he was the most cutest boy harry had ever seen with turquoise blue hair he had no idea that he had lost his parents he was smiling, at that time he promised himself he would never let him feel what he had felt. Though ted had no parents but he would be loved and would never feel unwanted.

"Hello" said harry breaking from his chain of thoughts

"Hi harry good to see you, I know it's not a proper time but congratulations on being ted's godfather"

"Thanks...sorry about remus and tonks"

"They died as heros the way they would have wanted it...do you want to hold him?" asked andromeda indicating towards teddy

"I could?" said harry in a tone of complete surprise

"Of course you could" said andromeda and gave a weak smile, handing over ted to harry. He was so delicate and the thought occur to harry was he could not loose him.

"Do you mind looking after him for some time I need to check the arrangements" said andromeda

"Don't worry we would take care of him" said ginny as harry was to busy playing with teddy.

They played with ted until andromeda came back just in time for service to begun, while playing both harry and ginny had almost forgotten about funeral. But when the service had began the realization had hit them in full force harry had been there for ginny it was so hard handling both himself and ginny. After the service was done harry and george made excuse and left and were soon back with fireworks.

It was a great show it was a tribute to everyone who had died with there names flashing. Everyone was surprised to see the show but realized the reasons the people had died was to see them happy. They accomplished their aim to make everyone realize why their loved ones had died?

"Were you planning this in morning?" asked ginny after the fireworks ended

"Actually we were planning this since we came back last night" said harry sheepishly

"Ginny...do you think fred would have liked the fireworks?" asked george

"He would have loved it" replied ron coming towards them

"Why didn't you include us in plan?" asked ginny

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise" said george

"It was a good one" said hermoine

People had started leaving harry went to andromeda to see teddy one last time before leaving but this time ginny stayed back. After biding andromeda and teddy good bye and promising them to visit soon He left with hermione and weasley's to the burrow.

As soon as they reached burrow they found death eaters circling around them.

"Go inform kingsley about it we will handle everything over here, just go" whispered harry to George.

The moment George apparated they felt anti apparition spell around them. Within no time everyone got busy dueling but they were outnumbered. They managed to get going until George arrived with kingsley and some other aurror's. Harry set up his anti apparition field as soon as they arrived so none of the death eaters could flee. They rounded up all the death eaters. Then harry let go of the anti apparition field.

"What do you think of yourself harry potter? You can defeat the dark lord. You are wrong he will rise again and we will have control all over the world. We will always be faithful to dark lord"

Kingsley removed the mask of the death who was shouting to see it was fenrir greyback.

"Voldermort is dead and he won't be back" said harry calmly.

Then harry apparated to godric's hallow thinking tht again because of him weasleyS are in danger, Ginny is in danger. Unable to decide to go back or not, If he does they will be in danger, if he doesn't they would be mad at him for feeling guilty. He was going mad by confusion. He didn't knew how he came to standing infront of his parent's grave.

"Mum…dad…I wish you were here. I have never been more confused. I'm going to hurt them either way I-"

He broke of his monologue as he heard someone apparating in there.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEVING WITHOUT INFORMING ANYONE FOR THE SECOND TIME" yelled ginny

He wanted to this was first time as last time he nearly informed Neville but no sound came from his mouth.

"Don't dare say you were planning on leaving because we would be in danger"

"No actually…" he tried to lie unsuccessfully

"Don't you dare lie to me potter!"

"Alright I was scared last time nothing happened to you but if anything happened to you when death eaters attacked you are the reason I came back ginny without you there would be no meaning to my life"

"Nothing happened to me and if even something would have happened it would not be your fault they weren't only there for you they want to kill all the blood traitors and I'm proud to say I'm one… just give it time everything is gonna be fine come on let's get back"

"Ok…How did you get here you can't apparate?"

"Hermione side along apparated with me and left as I could side along apparated with you"

"I'm sorry acted like a git"

"It's alright but promise you will never think about leaving me even if I was in danger"

He hesitated but eventually agreed and they apparated to the burrow. All the weasley's, Hermione and kingsley were there.

"Harry you are fine!" said Mrs. Weasley and pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Well I' suppose you could have informed us about your where abouts?" said kingsley

"Sorry I left without informing" apologized harry

"It's fine just be careful there are still many death eaters on loose" said Mr. weasley

"Sure"

He finally got a good look at others everyone was fine thankfully they didn't look angry but definitely worried.

Most of them left for work as there weren't much staff they have to work extra and they need to get new staff there was so much to be done hope it would be done in enough time.

"There is lot of work to be done. Now that you all are free you could help me" said Mrs. Weasley

There were a lot of things to be done as George, Harry and Ron started with de gnoming. Hermione and ginny went to help Mrs. Weasley with chores. Charlie was packing his stuff to return to Romania. It was about dinner time when Mr. Weasley and percey arrived. Bill and fleur were going to return to shell cottage. When they were done with their respective works they came for dinner.

"Are you and ginny couple?" asked Charlie startling harry

"Yeah"

"What about ron and Hermione? they are behaving quite odd"

"I guess they are a couple to as they were snogging in the middle of battle"

"They took enough time to get together"

Then Mr. Weasley started telling about how the work is progressing and everything might be back to how it was. Every observed the new couples and were happy for them but didn't say anything. Everyone went to bed after Charlie left for Romania.

"Where did you go after the death eaters were caught?" asked ron while harry was still thinking how the life's had just in a two to three days.

"To godric's hallow"

"Why?"

"I was scared that death eaters would attack again. You all had enough trouble because of me didn't want to cause more"

"We always faced it together mate and we will. It's death eaters who need to worry not us"

"Ya, ginny said that… but the thought horrifies me that I would lose anyone else we have already lost fred"

Ron didn't reply to that he knew he was suffering but would not say anything.

"Ron you know you need to speak about it you can't just bottle up your feelings in that way"

"What do I need to say harry I couldn't save him he died in front of my eyes how I'm supposed to live with I didn't save him it should have been me…me…me" he started with yelling now his voice barely audible harry didn't knew what to reply to that he had seen enough people die in front of his eyes but the way it hurt him he could understand but was unable to any comforting words.

"It wasn't your fault how were you supposed to save him with fighting for your life" said George startling both of them "and fred would be mad at you for even thing you should have died and same goes for you harry stop blaming yourself"

Both of them were too dumbfounded to say anything the silence was getting unable to tolerate harry was the one to break the silence.

"I'm not blaming myself I got over it" he lied lamely

"Oh, so is that the reason you ran away today" said George

There was no way to get out of it the was no way they were going to accept his lies.

"Don't you think fred deserves to live more than me he was so good" said ron changing the subject but they had no idea where this conversation is leading to…

"Both of you are my brothers if this was about some stupid candy I would definitely choose fred but this is about lives this is not my place to choose it is fate and we have to go on no matter how the things are going to turn"

"You didn't say I deserve to live more than fred"

"Ron fred meant more to me than anyone of my other siblings because he was my bloody twin but even you matter to someone like fred mattered to me it isn't about deserve and stop blaming yourself" said George as harry was listening unable to think of what to say and George little speech was enough to shut up ron and before shutting the door George turned and said "and by someone I meant hermione so please don't break her heart. Good night"

"We are never discussing the conversation ever and I meant it" said ron snapping out of what George had said to him.

"Sure" said harry as this involved him to agree he was blaming himself.

They were not able to sleep but either of them didn't want to say anything which might get them to review their conversation with George.

"Ron…er… I was thinking to move to godric's hallow after starting as an aurror. what do you think?" said harry breaking the silence ron had it bad enough how bad could this go.

"Actually that's bloody brilliant. I have no idea what I'm going to do"

"I didn't plan on moving out alone"

"Ginny is still at Hogwarts and she is not even of age"

It took time to realize what ron was babbling about, but the moment he realized he burst out laughing.

"I wasn't talking about ginny I was talking about you"

"Oh"

"So what do you think?"

"Actually harry I wanted to wait to get a place of my own"

"Sure… but whenever you find the place I'm going to be there to annoy you on daily basis"

"Are you planning to stay at my place"

"No but I'm going to visit daily"

"It should be fun...let's get some sleep I want to spend time with hermione before she leaves for Australia"

They drifted off to sleep but with enough thoughts on mind. They had discussed about hermine leaving at dinner ron wanted to go with Hermione but stayed back to help George as tomorrow they would go to shop for the first time after war.

Next day hermione left for Australia, ron was so upset by that harry seriously considered porting him to Australia then George and ron left for shop George to trying to deley it as much as possible but he couldn't avoid it anymore. Ginny came down and gave harry a morning kiss as Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking. Then Mrs. Weasley came out ready to leave for… wait where …

"Mum where are you going?" asked ginny voicing harry's thoughts

"I'm heading for Hogwarts as Minerva might be needing help. What are you two doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Maybe going to diagon alley" said ginny

"Alright just floo wherever you want to go as you wouldn't be able to get through the protective enchantments" aid Mrs. Weasley and left

"When did we plan to go to diagon alley?" asked harry

"I guess it doesn't matter much whether you plan it or me"

"Yeah. Did you speak to anyone else from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah luna hope we will be meeting soon"

"What makes you say that?"

"You will know soon. Now hurry up we are already late"

"Yeah"

They got dressed up and flooed to leaky calduron. They went around the diagon alley many shopes were under repair. At last they went to weasley's wizarding wheezes after having icecream at Florean Fortescue's. The shop was not as much destroyed as others but didn't look as much as good it had when fred was even there.

"Hi guys, guess you were visiting diagon alley, How was the day out there?" as George as they entered the look on his face clearly stating he didn't want to be there the only reason harry guessed George was there was fred.

"Fine. Nothing much to do, how was first day at store?" asked ginny

"Well we are trying to set things up as there isn't much staff and and I don't want hire anyone in hurry so till the time being we have to go on with whatever we have got, let's just hope we would be able to sort it out soon so we could be officially open" he said in a way trying to convince more to himself than harry and ginny.

"Oh! We could help you we are free anyway, what say gin?"

"Yeah it's a great idea, at least we will have something to do"

"I guess you both are couple so instead of helping out date would be a better idea. Don't you think so"

"I guess it would be better but we want to see the shop open as soon as possible"

Ron just came in carrying to many boxes and tripping over which lead to each box going in different directions. Harry pulled out his wand and with a wave of his wand he set the boxes on the counter.

"I thought we could use magic ron" said harry

"Yeah just slipped out of my mind to use magic, George help me sort these thing" said ron

"I could help you and harry could help George with all other things" said ginny

"Why did you get in here, I thought you guys went on a date" said ron

"Merlin! Why does everyone think we want to get on a date" said ginny dragging ron with him to sort the boxes

They split up as ron and ginny putting everything in the right place while harry and George made a list of things available at store and that needed to be manufactured or ordered. When they were done for the day and ready to leave a owl came and dropped of four letters as harry offered owl some treats.

"Who do you think would be sending us letters" asked George

"Guess we have to open to find out" replied ron opening his letter.

 **A/N: Sorry for updating so late. I know I should update early as I was having holidays but due to one or the other thing it kept getting delayed. Hope you like the chapter. Please review...**


	4. Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 4: Leaky Cauldron

Dear Harry,

It's been a year since we had a good chat. Luna and I have been planning on meeting in leaky cauldron. Hope you guy's will be there tomorrow at 7. See you soon.

 _Neville_

"Guess we all got same letters" said Harry

"Yeah, luna informed me about them" said Ginny

"We could go tomorrow after closing the the shop. What do you think George?" said Ron

"Me-er-sure" said George

"Great let's get back Mrs. weasley will be worried if we get late" said Hermione

"You guys go ahead I will be there soon, don't worry about death eaters I can handle them" said George

"Alright" said Harry

They came back in enough time not to worry Mrs. Weasley. George came after nearly an hour. Mr. weasley had to work late as there wasn't much staff at the ministry. Many were under imperious curse and many working as undercover for voldermort. It is really hard to recognise who is on your side and who is not, hopefully it will end soon thanks to kingsley.

The dinner it was better than last few days. Everyone was finally making the effort to get back to normal. After dinner harry and ginny went out for a stroll in moonlight they had fun, after good night kiss they headed towards their rooms.

When harry entered the room Ron was lying awake reading a letter.

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was going to but I got hermione's letter so…"

"How is she?"

"She is fine reversed the memory charm. It will take time you know for them to understand you know…I miss her"

"Is she back in England?"

"Yes"

"You could just go there and her that won't be much of a problem"

"Her parents haven't got used to idea of her being a witch. I don't want to just go and shock them by Hermione having a wizard boyfriend"

"Well then you have to wait till tomorrow to meet her"

"I didn't knew she was coming here tomorrow"

"No, she isn't coming here. Neville wrote to her and as far as I know Hermione she would come"

"How did you know Neville wrote to her?"

"Luna told Ginny"

"Can't wait to meet her. Good night"

"G' Night"

The next day there wasn't much to do harry and ginny helped ron and george a bit with the store and finally went on a date to hogsmeade their first date but it go as planned as some of the girls over there came to harry for autograph and they had run away from there and went to meet george and ron as they planned to go leaky cauldron together. Both of them were about to close the shop when harry and ginny arrived.

"Hey guys, how was your date?" asked george

"Good start, bad end thanks to our popularity" said ginny

"Well we had some customers who just came here to see if they could find anyone of the trio, ron has been hiding at the back of the store since then... it's kind of funny actually" said george laughing

"Actually it is" said ginny and started laughing with george

"I can't believe your saying that we got of only because of invisibility cloak, I'm going to find ron"

He left them laughing found them found ron thankfully when they returned topic was changed they were discussing how quidditch teams are going to do this year, they talked for a while and then closed the shop and left for leaky cauldron. It turned out they were the last ones to arrive. Everyone exchanged greetings and placed their order.

"Congratulations aurror potter" said neville

"Thanks but how did you know about that? I don't think Kingsley said about it to anyone yet" said harry

"No actually gran spoke to Mrs. Weasley she told her about it" said neville

"Are you two returning to hogwarts? asked ginny

"Yup. Hoping for a peaceful year" said neville

"Guess yoU will have a non adventurous year as harry isn't there" said george

"Oh! But I liked those adventures" said luna

"We will try to make sure you have enough fun without near to death experiences" said hermione

"There would be so much change in staff this year. Wonder who new professors would be" said ginny

"The wouldn't be any idiots as professors this year, McGonagall wouldn't tolerate anyone dumb" said ron

As the dinner arrived the conversation moved to quidditch and to reunion of harry and ginny to how finally ron and hermione got together. As luna handed neville somd knuts.

"Are we missing something? " asked harry nearly voicing everyone's thoughts

"Nothing much. Me and luna had a bet that ron and hermione will be together before the battle finishes or after and I won" said neville as everyone bust out laughing while ron and hermione turned scarlet

"You were betting that when we would get together" said hermione

"Yeah" said luna

"But how could you even be so confident that we would get together?" asked ron

"Almost everyone knew that you would get together sooner or later it's was just a matter of time as you both were to stubborn to admit it" said neville

"Yeah" grunted ron

"Hermione did you meet any of your fan club today?" asked harry changing the subject

"Fan club?" said hermione

"You better be careful" said harry laughing as luna, neville, ginny, george and ron joined

"Actually I'm surprised we aren't interrupted yet" said george

"People are dying to see the trio who defeated voldermort" said luna

"I get it now, but how did you two become victims?" asked hermione

They explained what had happened and in the end burst out laughing. They had deserts and after talking for a while everyone left except ron and hermione, they stayed back as hermione would be returning soon and it would be a while before they meet again

As ron apparated to the burow he herd someone apparating in there as he went he saw hary and ginny

"Hi ron. Guess you just got back" said ginny

"Hi. I thought you two left two hous ago. Where were you?" asked ron

"We went to godric's hallow to spend some time alone" said ginny with a smirk

"Well, I hop what I'm thinking is not true, is it Harry?" asked ron

"It-" Ginny cut off harry before he could say anything

"I guess it is what you are thinking ron" said ginny

Harry looked quiet uncomfortable while ron looked like he would hex harry into oblivion

"Harry say me what happened or it won't be good for you" yelled ron, harry started laughing hearing this

"We didn't go anywhere we were herd for last two hours it was harry who apparated here so you would think we apparated and the look on your face was worth it" said ginny laughing with harry while ron's face matched the colour of his hair.

"Harry couldn't you have given me a head start" said ron

"I would have if weren't so busy snogging hermione" said harry

"Shut it, potter" snapped ron

"Good night ron, have sweet dreams of hermione" said ginny as she kissed harry and headed towards her room. After ginny left harry and ron headed upstairs and ron somehow managed to convince harry not to anything about their prank to hermione.

Next moring when harry and ron went downstairs they could hear people talking in hushed voices.

"Couldn't it be done by someone else? asked Mrs. Weasley

"I have already given my statement but they want to hear it from them" said Kingsley

"Kingsley" said both harry and ron in surprise

"Oh! Good morning... Come on let's have breakfast" said Mrs. Weasley her voice clearly giving away she didn't want to say something.

"Molly they ought to know" said Mr. Weasley

"Sorry to be rude but what are you hiding from us now" said ron coldly

"Noth-" as Mrs. Weasley began was cut off by Kingsley

"We haven't been hiding anything I planned it last night and we are going to inform you as soon as hermione arrives. Till then no questions and have your breakfast. Let's go for a walk arthur" said Kingsley

"Sure" replied Mr. Weasley and they left

The walk clearly meant that they didn't want to talk about something in front of us. That left harry and ron to think about what's going on that even hermione got involved.

"Mum where is george?" asked ron breaking them from the chain of thoughts

"He left for store" said Mrs. Weasley

"I thought we planned to go together" said ron looking hurt by his brother's behavior

"You are not going to store today, ginny is helping him, now get back to your breakfast" said Mrs. Weasley

"Does this mean george and ginny know what's going on?" asked harry

"Well they weren't supposed to know but at last we didn't have much of a choice, but they don't know the details as they had to hurry up" said Mrs. Weasley

They didn't even try to start up a conversation after that lost in their thoughts and possibilities of that could be that was being hidden from them. Afer they finished their breakfast and helped Mrs. Weasley put everything back. Hermione arrived after sometime with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley looking as confused as ron and harry.

"Take a seat" said kingsely

"What is it so important that you wanted to discuss? " said hermione sitting with harry and ron.

"Yeah it is important, I hope you remember last time you were at the ministry I asked you to stay away from auritrum as there were reporters who wanted to interview you" said kingsely

"Yeah" said ron

"Well I have given my statement on basis on what you have told me, which is only limited information...well the reporters want to interview with you guys about what was the mission that dumbuldore left for you guys and about the battle" said Kingsley

"When you gave that statement it a was done, I hope your aware that none of want the interview" said harry

"I thought that same thing when I gave the statement, but everyone is expecting you to say about it. I thought that after sometime it wouldn't be so bad but it's only getting worse, they want to hear it from the trio" said Kingsley

"The trio?" said ron

"Well you three are special after all" said Mr. Weasley

"Being famous when you don't want to be how convenient" muttered ron causing harry and ron to smile

"Anyway harry if your joining as an aurror you should learn to handle press" said kingsley

"Why?" asked harry knowing the answer perfectly well

"You have to give statement about the progress of case your working on... are you sure you want to become an aurror?" said Kingsley

"Yeah. Why?" asked Harry

"I'm not pressurising you to do anything harry but as your not going back to hogwarts then you are free to choose your career. Everyone is expecting you to go back to hogwarts but once the news gets out your not going back to hogwarts you will have many more opportunities" said Kingsley

"Don't you want me to join as a aurror?" asked Harry

"I do and I know you will do everything in your power to make sure no inoccent person has to suffer but... You are good at quidditch you could easily sign up for any team... You have so many career choices and I don't want you to go for aurror just because everyone expects you to so" said Kingsley

" I love quidditch but it will attract to much attention and I have enough attention fot life time, I have thought my decision throughly there isn't anything I want to do rather than becoming an arror" said Harry

"Did you two think about your decisions throughly?" asked Kingsley pointing towards Ron and Hermione

"Yeah" they replied together

"Alright we are going announce your decisions at interview" said Kingsley

"Fine" said Ron

"Hermione you are supposed give the statement hopefully you would be able to handle your temper better than those two, harry and ron don't let the whole statement to hermione and get on the parts where you won't loose your temper... Well I won't be able to be there and thankfully percy made sure rita skeeter isn't there so hopefully this will be a succes. See you soon, bye" said Kingsley

Mr. Weasley walked out with Kingsley as the trio was busy thinking the best way to answer the questions because there was much information that could not be released to anyone. Time flew away as it always does whenever harry is nervous. They got into the ministry got their batches.

"Hello. It is such a pleasure to meet the trio. I'm Rochelle Marks. Please follow the reporters are waiting" said a beautiful witch.

They entered a room at level 5, it looked like a ball room. Before they could even think about getting a proper look at the room the reporters started firing questions. Thankfully marks calmed them down and surprisingly they even heard them out without interruption. That went quite well and the question weren't bad either it was shocking that they were going so easy.

The doors of the room opened entered Rita Skeeter last person on the earth they wanted to see at the moment. They should have understood that when everything was going fine that the worse was about to come.

"Sorry to be late got caught up in work, anyway let's continue" said Rita as hermione swore under breath.

"Sure" said harry with a fake smile determined not to let her spoil the day

"Great, Why were you on run?"

"Seeing hermione is a muggle born and I was a clear target for voldermort we ran for our life and planning how to defeat voldermort and ron here decided to accompany us he wanted to everything in his power to save us and he did save me"

"How did you break into gringotts by using unforgivable curses?"

"Yeah. We didn't have much of a option we had to defeat voldermort and we were running out of time if u think it was wrong then suggest a alternative"

"So Mr. Potter has finally resorted to use dark magic"

"Sorry we have to cut the interview short and Ms. Skeeter it was a necessity I have my reasons to trust them and I don't want this to be in prophet tomorrow" said Kingsley coming to the rescue and indicating the trio to follow them.

"Sure" said skeeter with a forced smile

They followed Kingsley out towards his office by the look on his face it was clearly showing his anger. If looks could kill rita would be dead by now.

"I'm sorry for all this drama I have no idea how she got there" said Kingsley locking the door of his cabin

"It's alright. We know it wasn't your fault" said hermione

"I suggest you directly floo to the burrow from here" said Kingsley

"Mind if we flooed to hogwarts, we wanted to visit hagrid" said harry

"Sure"

 **A/N: Sorry I know I should have updated earlier and there a no reasons that could make upto it... and I guess even next update is going to take two weeks. I STICK TO CANNON.**


	5. Friends, Enemies and Friends

Chapter 5: Friends, Enemies and Friends

They flooed directly into McGongall's office wasn't much different but there were quite a few changes the first one harry observed was there was no potrait of severus snape. They exchanged greeting and professor McGonagall was swearing under breath when they mentioned how rita skeeter had managed to get on a interview when everything was supposed to go normally.

"Professor why isn't there a portrait of professor snape?" asked harry catching everyone off guard

"Well you see he had abandoned his post… he wasn't headmaster when he died" replied professor

"Would you mind if we had a portrait of him here?" asked harry taking everyone off guard for second time.

"No. He deserved to be remembered" said McGonagall after thinking for a while.

No one knew what to say after that thanks to Hermione they got out after saying they wanted to meet hagrid. Thankfully they didn't bring up the topic again. They came only to find hagrid wasn't home.

"Maybe he went out for some work" suggested ron

"Don't you think professor McGonagall would have known if he wasn't here" said Hermione

"Maybe not but thankfully he is back" said ron

Harry turned around to see hagrid was returning from forbidden forest.

"Hello" said hagrid

"Hi" said harry and hugged him followed by ron and Hermione

"How was your interview?" asked hagrid as they went in and made themselves comfortable.

"Well... not the worst" said Hermione while hagrid made the tea.

"I guess it could have gotten worse if rita skeeter had turned up at the interview" said hagrid

The three of them exchanged glances daring others to speak.

"Actually she did turn up but kingsley got there in time and managed everything" said harry

"But didn't McGonagall say kingsley made sure she wasn't to be seen anywhere near the ministry then, how did she get there?" asked hagrid

"Probably using her stupid tricks again" said Hermione referring to her animagus form.

"Hope kingsley got her away in time... thought you forgot about me, did you?" asked hagrid

"No way we could forget about you hagrid" said ron

"That's good. Congratulations on being aurors anyway" said hagrid

"Hagrid it's only harry... I'm not joining as an auror" said ron

"Oh! So your coming back to Hogwarts for Hermione" said hagrid

"No. I will be working with George at the store once he could handle all by himself I would join harry and what did you mean by for Hermione? I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself" said ron

"I thought you would want to spend time with your girlfriend" said hagrid as both of them blushed

"How did you know me and hermione are together? I don't think we said anything about it" said ron as he turned even more red as harry controlled his laughter.

"Well I thought seven years were enough time and I don't think you two usually walk holding hands" said hagrid

At this harry finally burst out laughing as ron and Hermione turned so red while shooting death glares towards harry.

"Seriously guys everyone knew you two would be together except you two of course" said harry between laughter "Not so brilliant now miss brilliant"

"Shut it, do you want me to start on about ginny?" said hermione as harry shut up immediately not knowing what hermione might end up saying.

"Hagrid how did you know about harry becoming an auror because I thought that was only released a few minutes ago" said hermione changing the subject

"McGonagall" said hagrid

"What were you doing in forest?" asked ron

"Making sure gwarp was safe, convincing giants you-know-who is dead..." started hagrid to be cut off by harry

"Exactly hagrid voldermort's dead so stop calling him you-know-who. Merlin even ron stopped saying you-know-who" said harry temper rising

"Alright. Convinced giants to go back to mountains and spiders to their den and made sure none of them turn up at hogwats grounds" said hagrid

Though hagrid agreed but didn't say voldermort's name he was clever enough not to use his name anywhere. Not wanting to spoil their meeting harry didn't argue back.

Hagrid served them the rock cakes he made but they were careful enough not to eat them without being rude. They talked for quite a long time and told him all about things going on. When the attack after the funeral was said the reaction of hagrid was not any of them had expected.

"WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE INFORM ME ABOUT THE ATTAK?" yelled hagrid

"You didn't kew about the attack?" asked hermione unsure of what to be said

"Harry are you fine? How many others were hurt?" asked hagrid suddenly worrying

"I'm fine hagrid, no one was hurt thankfully and I bet it was in prophet how come you didn't know?" asked harry

"Well I haven't started taking prophet, you sure you fine harry?" he asked again

"I'm fine but why are you asking that again and again?" asked harry

"Nothing was just a bit scarred about what happen in forest... it's great you are fine" said hagrid tear eyed

"I'm sorry hagrid I didn't mean to scare you that way but it was for everyone's safety" said harry

"It's all right, all that matters is you are fine" said hagrid as harry just went and hugged him

"Harry I guess we need to leave it's getting late" said ron

They said their good bye and left, while walking upto hagrid, harry hadn't observed the damage much thanks to snape but now when he could observe ithe had a sudden urge to go running back to Godric hallow or somewhere else but he knew ginny would never forgive him so he continued walking on they way they met professor slughorn.

"Hello, how was the interview?" asked slughorn

"Did everyone knew about it?" asked hermione

"Knew it had be someday but till now I bet the whole wizarding world knows, heard rita skeeter wasn't there so I believe it went amazing" said slughorn

"Well she kind gate crashed but didn't get us to answer anything thanks to kingsley" replied ron

"How much time will it take to rebuild the castle professor?" asked harry unable to control himself

"Well we are not sure ourselves but it will be soon enough" said professor

"Do you think we could help?" asked harry

"That's very kind of you harry, but no" said professor

"But we want to help professor" said hermione

"I guess you have to prepare for N.E.W.T's hermione and harry has auror training while ron has a shop to handle, don't worry it would be back to normal soon trust us" said professor

"We trust you professor" said ron

"Good. Now I want to seeyou three at slug parties" said professor

"Isn't that for hogwarts students only?" asked ron

"Yes but you three are special and I have already convinced mierva" said professor

"Sure we will be there" said harry

"Minerva might be busy at the moment so you could use my floo hope it won't be a problem" said professor

"Sure" said hermione

They went back to burrow george and ginny were already home. They got freshen up and had dinner Mrs. Weasley had made sure it was as amazing as always while everyone was furious when they said about how rita skeeter accused harry of dark magic but the anger didn't last much as george said he would be moving back to his flat tomorrow everyone was both happy and sad about it but at least they tried to live their lives normally when certainly nothing was normal.

Next day harry, ron, ginny and george had breakfast together when a owl come for harry soon after another owl came for ginny.

"What are the letters about?" asked geoge

"My joining letter as a auror trainee" said harry

"We have re-exams to proceed for next year or else we have repeat the same year" said ginny

"What are you planning?" asked ron

"We have covered most of the portion and I could learn the rest of it till exams then me and hermione could be in same year" said ginny

"So when are the exams?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Date isn't decided yet the notice will be given a week before exams" said ginny

"George are you coming home for dinner?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"No. I will be out with lee" replied george

"Mrs. Weasley -er- I was planning on moving to godric's hallow" said harry

"Are you sure harry? we love having you here" said Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah I'm sure" said harry he loved staying at burrow to but it was time for him to live on his own.

"So when are you moving?" asked george

"I was thinking to start tomorrow, mind helping?" asked harry directing question towards ginny

"Sure... Don't you think you are leaving too early" said ginny

"Even if he moves a day before you leave for hogwarts it will be to early for you" said ron

"Shut it" snapped ginny while everyone laughed and harry blushed

"I gues you will need new things for your home" said Mr. Weasley

"I was actually planning to go shopping today. What do you say gin?" asked harry

"Fine with me" replied ginny

After breakfast Ron and George left for shop while harry and ginny went to godric's hallow to make a list of things they would need to shop. They went london first for muggle shopping and then to daigon alley.

"Are we done?" asked harry after crossing of everything thing on the list he never felt exhausted and bored.

"You don't like shopping, do you?" teased ginny

"That's a understatement. I hate shopping" said harry

"Yeah we are done" said ginny laughing as with a wave of harry vanished everything they had shopped

"Showing off your of age now" said ginny in a annoyed tone

"No, I thought we could enjoy of ice cream a bit more without bags besides you will be of age soon and then you could do magic yourself" said harry

"I love ice cram" said ginny kissing him

"May be we should have ice cream more often" said harry smiling

They had ice cream and were on they way to meet ron and george when they heard someone which made harry freeze on the spot.

"Potter"

It was draco malfoy a death eater and defently their enemy. Whatever he had done was for his family but couldn't change the terrible things he had done. Neither harry nor ginny could think of a reason why he was here.

"Potter can I talk to you for a minute?" asked malfoy and to their surprise his was asking politely which was not something they were used to usually polite and malfoy didn't seem to be in same sentence

"Gin go ahead I will catch up soon" said harry snapping out of shock. Ginny looked hesitant about it but she trusted harry to take care of himself, so she left.

"What do you want malfoy?" asked harry willing to leave as soon as possible no matter how polite he was being.

"Turst me, I'm not here to fight" said malfoy. Why the hell was malfoy being so polite? Harry wan't used to malfoy being polite.

"Alright. Now why do you want to talk to me?" asked harry annoyed

"To apologize for my previous behavior. My family wanted to thank you as you were the one who saved us from azkaban" said malfoy

"I beg your pardon" said harry unable to believe whatever malfoy had said maybe it would have been better if he had just insulted him.

"I know it's kinda hard to belive but it is true" said malfoy smiling surely he had gone mad.

"No I mean you said it was because of me you aren't in azkaban but I thought your dad was in azkaban" said harry

"He means nothing to me" said malfoy all politeness vanishing away from his voice.

"Okay. I owe your mother my life so no need to thank me. Everything fine so let them be" said harry but still haven't got of the shock.

"So your not returning to hogwarts" said draco and it was a statement

"No. I was offered a job and that it would be better than hogwarts and dealing with everything. What about you?" asked harry

"Yeah. I don't have a choice. Maybe I should have chosen the right side when I had the choice" said malfoy

"You realize that is enough. Gin will be waiting. Bye" said harry

"Ya... I will see you around" said malfoy

Harry turned back to go back to shop when he saw ron coming towards him thankfully malfoy had disappeared somewhere.

"What did that git wanted to talk?" asked ron

"Apologize" said harry

"You kidding right?"

"I can't belive it either"

"First put your life in danger then apologize quite easy"

"That's easy to believe rather than the way he was talking"

"Why was he talking politely to you? Think his dad would love that"

"Actually he was talking politely and surprisingly doesn't look like he cares about what his dad thinks anymore"

"Somebody must be using polyjuice portion then there is no way malfoy could act like that"

"Let's leave him be... When are you planning to join me as auror?"

"Atleast a year... Are you sure you want to be a auror harry? You saw how it was at at attack"

"Yeah I'm sure. That gives me another reason to join to make sure everyone is safe"

"Sure to blame yourself more when you screw up"

"Do you really want to play blame game?"

"Actually... No"

"Gud and don't say anything to ginny it would only get her worried"

"Alright"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry. I know I'm not one to be on time. Next update I have no idea just hope it's not months. But I plan to continue even if it is months. Please review**

 **Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and added the story to favorite and alert list.**

 **Lilykees:** Ron is famous to be a hypocrite but hope he gets better. They agreed to interview due to respect for Kingsley harry had always respected him this is just a way of showing it.


End file.
